Yozakura
by Shizurii
Summary: "Ahh... So that is what hanami is..." A young man stood silently reading off a court scroll. He smiled, "Maybe Kurogane and Syoaran would like to go with me to the flower viewing..."    Just a little one-shot...


First of all. I removed my first story and changed my name, so no one knows who I am. After that one person's review, I decided to make a new me. I tried to keep Kai and the others from being OOC but please bare with me. Thanks.

Yozakura

"Ahh... So that is what hanami is..." A young man stood silently reading off a court scroll. He look to be in his twenties, but that itself was very off. He slowly rolled the scroll back up and returned it to the shelf that he had taken it from., not maybe but a hew minutes ago. He smiled, "Maybe Kurogane and Syoaran would like to go with me to the flower viewing..." He smiled slightly at the proposition. He slowly stood up and left the quiet library of Shirasagi castle, letting his long, golden-blonde hair trail behind him.

-"Will you say yes?" -

The many days before hanami were indeed quiet. With the ninja on his daily schedule guard, Fai didn't get to see him very often, and whatever chance he had at meals, he would forget. Deep inside, every night, he wished for the earring Mokona wore would not shine before he had his chance. "What if you say no?" He looked at the blankets underneath him as he sat up on the tatami mats. He seemed discouraged by the thought, but he quickly shook it off. "He won't say no." He tried to convince himself. "He won't... will he?" He jumped up and left the room.

He was going to ask him, then and there, and went out to find the dark-haired man. "Syaoran and Mokona already said yes, so why wouln't he!" He repeated over and over as he wandered Chirasagi castle in search of his companion. The night seemed to grow longer with with every minute. If only it wouldn't end, after all. The festival was tomorrow.

Just because of that? All because of one stupid accident during training, Tomoyo made Kurogane walk back and forth between the river and the castle filling up buckets of water. For 6 hours. Only she could think of a punishment like that. Kurogane was right, the princess of Nihon was evil sometimes.

He had just managed to lie down before he heard a soft knock at the door. He already knew it was Tomoyo, but he decided to humor her. "Who is it?" He grumbled as she slid the door open. She smiled at him, " I see you finished, well done." Her gave her his "glare". She always knew what it meant,'Tell-me-whatever-the-hell-you-came-here-for' look. She walked to the window and looked out, "Fai-san has been looking for you for hours, you should go get him before he catches cold." She hinted as she left the room. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI! Fine." he grumbled as he got up and followed after.

He fopund Fai at the audience chamber, looking a little depressed. He decided to wait until the mage had given up, but Fai saw Kurogane in the doorway. "Kurogane... I need to ask you something..." He trailed off a little until the ninja "glared" right at him. "Spit it out idiot."

Fai looked at the crescent moon, trying to avoid direct eye contact as he spoke. "Me, Syaoran and Mokona are going to the hanami festival, and I wanted to know if you'd go with us." Kurogane started to walk away, "Can't. Got training tomorrow and Tomoyo has me running around like a fricken slave. Sorry." Fai tried to stop him but he just stoo there watching Kurogane walk away. "But..." he started the moment he could no longer see the ninja, "I wanted to go with you..."

Fai seemed cheery as he,Syaoran, and white Mokona sat under the sakura trees. Syaoran like to talk about Sakura too much, by Mokona's standards, and Fai laughed at the shocked expression Syaoran got when Mokona mentioned it. Before long, it started to get dark. "We had better head inside, you coming Fai?" He shook his head, "Nah, I''l stay out a little longer if you need me!" Syaoran just smiled, "Alright, but don't stay up too laye!" and with that he left.

"Aahhh..." He cried as he hid his face in his knees and fell asleep.

"Hey idiot! Wake up! It's eleven something at night! What are doing out here?" The voice startled him and he shot back, "WAHHH! Kuro-kuuuuuu! Don't scare me like that! What are you doing here, anyways? Didn't you have a lot to do?" Kurogane sat down nect to the mage, who's face was still damo from tears. "Princess Tomoyo let me off early and I was trying to find you when I saw you out here asleep." Fai frowned at the ninja, "Why did you wan to find me?" Kurogane held up a bottle of what looked like sake in the moonlight. "I wanted to make it up to you. Since I couldn't come to hanami, I decided to ask if you want ed to go at night for Yozakura." Fai smiled, "Kurogane..." He stood up slowly, placing his hand on the trunk of a near-by Sakura tree, "I wanted to tell you something important." Kurogane gave him a confused look. "What?"

Fai look him by the hand and beemed a bright but nervous smile, "I'm in love with you! I have been for a while! I was reading in one of the scrolls about a legend about a warrior declared his love under a sakura tree. How they were together forever after that... I just wanted to be like them... forever..." Kurogane placed a small kiss over the Mage's lips. "Legend or not, we'll be together." Fai lied down next to the ninja, letting Kurogane wrap his arms around Fai's slender waist. "But you do know it was the warrior that pronounced his love." Fai smiled, "Then it's your turn!"

"I love you, Fai"

***-_****END****_-***

**A/N: Hanari is the flower viewing festival in Japan. Yozakura is the festival at night.**

**Hello everyone. I'm proud to say this turned out nicer than I thought it would. I actually looked up Flower Viewing before I wrote this, so hopefully, I'm not off...**

**Please tell me if I made anyone OOC please! Or before that, tell me what the heck OOC means!**

**Please R&R&R&R**

**(Rest and relax and read and review)**


End file.
